An intake apparatus for an internal combustion engine, which is configured to be connected to an internal combustion engine including cylinders of which the number is multiples of three, for example, has been known. Such intake apparatus for the internal combustion engine is disclosed in JP2000-8968A, for example.
JP2000-8968A discloses an exhaust gas recirculation apparatus for an internal combustion engine where an intake manifold made of resin is connected to an in-line three-cylinder internal combustion engine. In the exhaust gas recirculation apparatus for the internal combustion engine disclosed in JP2000-8968A, the intake manifold is connected to a cylinder head via a spacer member and a gasket. An exhaust gas recirculation passage is provided at an inner portion of the spacer member and the gasket which overlap each other so that a portion of exhaust gas (EGR gas) is introduced to an inlet port. The exhaust gas recirculation passage through which the EGR gas flows is configured so that, from an upstream side to a downstream side, a single EGR gas inlet passage is connected to a single collective chamber (chamber) of which an inner volume is expanded and three EGR gas branch passages are branched from the collective chamber. Each of the three EGR gas branch passages is configured to be connected to the inlet port of each of three cylinders of the cylinder head.